Untuk Naruto-kun
by aam tempe
Summary: Aku ingin melupakan Naruto-kun. Ingin sekali. Tapi... Kenapa, saat aku terbangun aku tidak mengingat siapapun? Dan kenapa satu-satunya orang yang kuingat hanyalah Naruto-kun?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OoC, Typos, Pendek**

* * *

**Catatan:**

_Italic : Percakapan di masa lalu. _

_**Italic Bold: Surat milik Hinata yang dibuat bertahun-tahun lalu.**_

* * *

_**Hai, Naruto-kun. **_

_**Bagamana kabarmu? Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?**_

_**Apa kamu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tahu kamu sudah berkeluarga? **_

_**Seorang bernama Kiba bilang dia sangat mengenalku dan juga mengenal Naruto-kun.  
**_

_**omong-omong, bolehkah aku memberitahu Naruto-kun sesuatu?**_

_**tapi janji ya, Naruto-kun jangan menangis.  
**_

_**Jadi…**_

_**Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku mengalami kecilakaan.**_

_**Um… Apa Naruto-kun terkejut?**_

_**Apa Naruto-kun sedang menangis?**_

_**Dengar, Aku baik-baik saja saat ini. Jadi, lanjutkan bacanya, **_**okay**_**?**_

_**Aku koma selama satu tahun. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun. Tapi seorang bernama Kiba dengan anjing yang sangat besar datang menjengukku saat aku siuman.**_

_** Sebenarnya aku malah merasa seperti bangkit dari kubur. Di banding siuman. Tubuhku saat ini nyaris seperti manusia tulang. Hehehe**_

_**Kau selalu mengejekku manusia tanpa daging, tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi nanti, saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi, kau pasti akan kehabisan kata-kata dan berlari terbirit-birit. **_

_**Kau masih takut hantu, kan?**_

_**Aku sudah mirip **_**zombi**_**, sekarang.**_

_**Hm… Beberapa minggu lalu Kiba-kun datang. Dia bilang Naruto-kun langsung menikah dan memiliki anak setelah keluar SMA. **_

_**Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengenal Kiba-kun, tapi aku merasa Naruto-kun bukanlah orang asing. Karena ketika Kiba-san menyebut nama Naruto-kun, kepalaku bisa mengingat Naruto-kun.**_

_**Umm, aku dengar Naruto-kun menikah dengan Sakura-san.**_

_**Bagaimana kabar Sakura-san?**_

_**Bagaimana kabar Megumi-**_**chan**_** dan Ayano- **_**chan**_**?**_

_**Nama anak-anak Naruto-kun, manis, ya?**_

_**Semoga nanti aku dapat bertemu Naruto-kun dan keluarga bahagia Naruto-kun.**_

_**Aku dengar, saat ini Tokyo banyak berubah. **_

_**Udara yang dulu bersih, saat ini menjadi tercemar. Benarkah?**_

_**Bagaimana dengan **_**Restaurant Ramen**_** kesukaanmu? Apakah masih seramai dulu? Aku ingin berkunjung kesana sesekali. Duduk di meja paling ujung, memperhatikan jalanan lewat kaca bening, membaca gerak bibir orang yang berbincang di luar sana. Dan tersenyum sendirian.**_

_**Kamu masih ingat? **_

_**Karena aku tidak pernah lupa.**_

_**Sebenarnya… aku ingin lupa. Tapi Tuhan seperti memberiku ingatan panjang. **_

_**Aku selalu mengingat Naruto-kun. **_

_**Meskipun tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah kita bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**_

_**Aku selalu tidak pernah lupa. **_

_**Walaupun kepalaku mengalami kerusakan…**_

_**Aku masih mengingat Naruto-kun.**_

_**Dan… Naruto-kun adalah satu satunya yang kuingat.**_

_**Naruto-kun,**_

_**Aku ingin menemuimu dan keluargamu.**_

_**Tertanda**_

_**Sahabatmu,**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Newyork, 2010.**_

* * *

Tokyo, 2013

* * *

"Jangan mengeluarkan tanganmu ke luar!" Suara dingin milik orang di sebelahku membuatku terkejut. Aku segera menarik tanganku masuk. Lalu menggenggam erat tali tasku. Nama orang itu Neji. usianya berbeda empat tahun denganku. jadi, aku memanggilnya Neji-nii.

Sejak pertama aku duduk, Neji-nii selalu membuatku takut. Neji-nii adalah orang yang di tugaskan ayah untuk menjemputku. Ayah bilang Neji-nii adalah sepupu jauhku. Neji-nii anak baik dan selalu memperhatikanku sebelum aku meninggalkan Tokyo, dulu.

Tapi saat ini, aku tidak mengingatnya.

Neji-nii marah karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya. Neji-nii bilang, seharusnya aku mengingatnya.

Tapi aku lupa.

Aku hanya mengingat seorang bernama Naruto. Aku hanya mengenal Naruto.

Sepertinya… Naruto adalah teman yang paling aku percayai. Karena aku menemukan begitu banyak surat yang aku tulis untuknya.

Tapi…

Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengirimkannya?

Aku menatap Neji-nii dari sudut mataku. Neji-nii adalah pemuda berambut panjang yang selalu bermuka seram. Aku tidak ingat kapan dia tersenyum. Sejak aku duduk berdampingan dengannya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi dia sering sekali memaksaku mengingatnya.

Dia selalu memaki Naruto-kun.

Kenapa Neji-nii membenci Naruto-kun?

Aku ingin tahu. Banyak hal yang aku lupa. Dan banyak hal yang juga aku ingat tentang pemuda kuning berseragam SMA.

Juga tentang seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang selalu mengikuti pemuda itu. Gadis berambut persis denganku. Gadis yang selalu berbicara gagap, yang selalu pingsan dan merepotkan pemuda itu. Gadis yang ternyata adalah aku.

Air mengenai mukaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah samping.

Titik titik hujan mengenai kaca jendela mobil. Neji-nii menutup jendela itu.

Air hujan yang menetes pada kaca mobil membuat suara yang mengetuk-ngetuk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tersenyum tapi-

"_Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku selalu bertemu gadis aneh saat hujan turun." seorang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping gadis mungil yang mematung di pertengahan jalan._

_Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang sama dengan seragam gadis itu. Mukanya memerah. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh saat tubuh pemuda tidak tahu malu itu memaksanya untuk memberikan ruang. _

_Gadis itu menunduk. Ia merasa langkahnya menjadi sangat berat sejak pemuda tak dikenal merebut payung mungilnya dan berdiri disampingnya. _

"_Hey, kita satu sekolah!" dia berteriak penuh ketakjupan. Membuat gadis mungil itu terperanjat dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan _horror_._

"_Aku harap kau orang baik. Aku tidak punya payung dan aku tidak mau dihukum." Katanya._

_dia berisik._

_Dan gadis itu pendiam._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Saat gadis mungil berkata dengan suara tergagap bahwa pemuda itu boleh meminjam payung miliknya karena dia punya payung cadangan._

_Saat itu juga, pipi gadis itu terasa sakit. Gadis itu semakin tersipu saat dia sadar seorang pemuda baru saja mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya dengan cukup keras._

"_Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya. Gadis itu sedang mengeluarkan payung berwarna putih saat pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan tangan yang mencolek-colek sisi pinggang si gadis. _

"_Hi-Hinata." Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab.  
_

"_Naruto Uzumaki. Kelas dua IPA." _

_Payung putih milik Hinata terbuka. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya menawan seperti senyum tokoh anime kesukaannya. _

"Ne,_ kau sepertinya masih kelas satu,ya?"_

_Hinata mengangguk. ia menatap muka Naruto dari balik poni panjangnya._

_Wajah pemuda itu begitu lucu. Terutama saat ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut gemas. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sampai tiba-tiba raut muka Naruto berubah panik. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menggerutu kesal. _

_Hinata bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. Kira-kira seperti-_

'Sial aku tidak bawa jam.'

"_Jam berapa sekarang?" suara Naruto sedikit cempreng._

"Jam tiga sore." Neji-nii membuka pintu mobil lalu membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya saat air pada kubangan di hadapanku membuat ujung celanaku basah. Neji-nii sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat _handphone_nya dan sesekali melihat _arlogi _mewahnya dengan tampang kesal. Neji-nii kenatapku tajam lalu berteriak-teriak kepada seorang didalam teleponnya.

"Aku mengerti, paman." Dengan satu hembusan kasar Neji-nii menutup teleponnya lalu mengeluarkan tas besar milikku.

Dia terlihat kewalahan saat tas itu dijinjing oleh tangannya.

"_Kau membawa apa?" Hinata tersenyum hangat. Suara yang ia dengar bukan suara Neji. Tapi Naruto._

"_Aku membawa selimut tebal dua dan sweter lima." Hinata tersenyum kepada pemuda pirang di depannya. Pemuda itu mengembungkan pipinya. Lalu berjalan terpogoh-pogoh sambil menggendong tas besar milik Hinata. Hinata sendiri membawa ransel milik Naruto._

_Naruto mengajak Hinata mengikuti acara kemping yang diselanggarakan sekolah. _

_Hari itu adalah hari ke enampuluh Naruto dan Hinata berteman. _

_Setelah beberapa minggu, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi begitu akrab. Bahkan Naruto sering menjemput Hinata di halte bus. Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu berangkat paling pagi. Tapi Naruto selalu datang lebih pagi. _

_Suatu hari mereka bertemu di halte bus. Sejak itu, Naruto sering menunggu Hinata di Halte bus. Lalu berangkat bersama dengan sepeda Naruto. _

"_Seharusnya kau tidak membawa selimut sebanyak ini." Naruto bilang. Nafasnya tersenggal. Mukanya di banjiri keringat. Tapi dia tidak marah. _

"_Untuk Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum riang. Sementara muka Naruto menghangat. Air mata menggenang di mata lautnya yang jernih. Naruto melepas tas berat milik Hinata, lalu memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat._

"_Kau begitu perhatian Hinata-chan! Aku terharu!" Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dadanya berdebar cepat. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia juga tidak memprotes perlakuan tidak sopan Naruto. Hinata justru merasa nyaman. Hatinya menghangat saat berada dekat dengan Naruto. Dia tidak bodoh. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati perasaan apa yang ia alami saat itu, tapi dia tahu jawabannya. Hinata tahu perasaannya kepada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto tidak tahu._

"Aku meletakan tasmu di kamar atas. Kamarmu dulu. " Neji bilang. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi kepalaku mengangguk.

Rumahku sangat sederhana. Ruangannya tertata rapi. Dan aku akan tinggal sendirian.

Mataku menangkap beberapa pigura di meja ruang tengah. Kebanyakan adalah potret keluarga. Tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka. Satu-satunya yang kukenal adalah photo seorang pria beusia lima puluh-an yang beberapa minggu lalu kutemui di rumah sakit di Newyork.

Dia bilang dia adalah ayahku. Aku tidak berkata apapun karena aku rasa pria dengan wajah yang sudah berkeriput itu memang benar ayahku.

Selanjutnya, mataku beralih pada tangga kayu yang akan membawaku ke tingkat atas rumahku.

Satu- persatu aku langkahi anak tangga itu. Sampai tidak terasa aku berdiri di sebuah rungan. Pintu ruangan itu berwarna cokelat. Gantungan kayu ada di tengah-tengah pintu itu. **Hinata **adalah tulisan yang tertera pada bingkai kayu itu.

Perlahan, aku membuka kenop pintu itu.

"_Kamarmu sangat rapi." Naruto berlari dan berputar-putar di kamar Hinata. _

_Sang pemilik kamar hanya tertawa geli._

_Mukanya memerah saat Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur milik Hinata dan mencium bantal milik gadis indigo itu._

"_Kau tahu… aku terkejut saat tahu rumah kita saling berhadapan," Naruto menatap Hinata. Dan tersenyum jenaka saat melihat mata Hinata yang membulat. Sepertinya Hinata juga baru mengetahui kejutan ini._

"_Bukalah jendelamu dan lihatlah rumah kecil yang kumal di sebrang jalan raya. Itu rumahku!"_

Tangan kecilku meraba tirai pada jendelaku secara perlahan.

Dan aku bisa melihat rumah yang sangat megah di sebrang sana. Rumah yang memiliki pagar yang sangat tinggi. Dan beberapa _security_ berjejer di sana.

Apakah Naruto-kun masih tinggal di sana_?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Saya tahu fanfic ini membingungkan. Jadi… anggap saja, ketika Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Neji, percakapannya jadi nyambung ke masalalu Hinata. _

_Surat yang ada di pembukaan itu 3 tahun sebelum paragraph selanjutnya._

_Waah saya puyeng menjelaskannya. huhuhu_

_Terimakasih telah membaca._


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, maafkan saya karena telah membuat Reader-san bingung.

O iya, pernah mendengar musik klasik yang judulnya' My Memory'?

Buhsyet! Saya nangis lho…

Yang belum denger, ayo denger… jadiin backsong saat membaca, Untuk Naruto-kun, deh.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OoC, Typos, Pendek**

* * *

**Catatan:**

_Italic : Percakapan di masa lalu. _

_**Italic Bold: Surat milik Hinata yang dibuat bertahun-tahun lalu.**_

* * *

Chapter** 2**

Kakiku melangkah. Daun kering yang basah terinjak olehku. Neji-_nii_ berada di ujung pintu pagar halaman. Tangannya melambai. Wajah seramnya menghilang, di gantikan oleh senyum simpul yang singkat. Lalu payung hitam yang dipegang Neji-_nii_ terbuka lebar.

"Jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Neji-_nii_ bilang. Mukanya tampak khawatir. Dari awal, Neji-_nii_ memang tidak suka dengan gagasanku untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Selain karena kondisi kesehatanku yang masih belum stabil, juga karena aku tidak memiliki kerabat dekat di Tokyo.

Neji-_nii_ bilang, dia akan sesering mungkin berkunjung bersama isteri dan anak-anaknya di akhir pekan. Neji-_nii_ juga meyarankanku untuk bermain ke kediamannya saat aku merasa bosan. Aku mengangguk. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar menemui Neji-_nii_ dan keluarganya nanti. Aku juga akan menelpon Neji-_nii_ sesekali.

Neji-_nii_ mengagguk.

" Telepon aku saat- _kau sedih. Aku akan segera berdiri di depan gerbang rumahmu." Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi._

_Sementara itu, si gadis mungil hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam kuat pegangan payung._

_Hari itu, Naruto akan pergi ke Hokaido untuk menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit. Hinata tahu, Naruto tidak mungkin benar-benar segera datang saat dia menghubunginya. Tapi Hinata mempercayai Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah mengingingkari janjinya._

_Naruto pasti akan kembali._

_Dengan deraian air mata Hinata mengantarkan kepergian Naruto. Kakinya yang mungil bergerak saat Naruto melambaikan tangan._

_Gadis itu mengepal kuat tangan kirinya, merasakan titik-titik hujan yang jatuh pada kakinya yang telanjang. _

_Saat itu, angin cukup kencang, langit sedikit gelap, burung-burung mungil membenamkan kepala mereka pada sayap-sayap yang basah. Dan Naruto yang bergerak menjauhi Hinata._

_Berkali-kali gadis itu menurunkan payungnya agar Naruto tidak dapat melihat matanya yang memerah. Lalu kemudian menaikkan kembali payung itu agar dia dapat melihat Naruto-kunnya yang berdiri di tepi jalan raya dengan payung hitam yang terbuka. _

_Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya. Terdiam karena takut bibirnya mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti "Tolong, tetap tinggal" Juga memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedalam mata Naruto dengan bumbungan air pada mata mutiaranya yang indah. Agar Naruto mengerti._

_Dan Hinata melakukannya. Dia bisa menahan keinginannya yang konyol. _

_Dia berdiri di balik pagar halaman rumahnya. Menatap Naruto dari kejauhan juga merasa begitu kesepian._

_Meskipun Naruto sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, bahwa dia hanya akan pergi selama beberapa hari, dan akan mengirimi Hinata surat setiap hari, tapi Hinata merasa ketakutan. Gadis itu merasa waktu yang hanya beberapa hari seperti yang Naruto bilang, akan menjadi begitu lama._

_Tapi sekarang… Naruto benar- benar pergi. Pemuda itu pada akhirnya menaiki bus._

_Hinata bisa melihat punggung Naruto melalui kaca belakang bus. Dalam jarak yang seperti itu, Hinata merasa begitu sendirian.  
_

_Apakah Naruto akan kembali?_

_Bagaimana jika Naruto melupakannya? melupakan Hinata?  
_

"_Naruto," bisiknya._

_Seperti ada sebuah ikatan, Naruto yang berada dalam bus, menoleh._

_Tangan Naruto terangkat. Memberi satu lambaian kepada gadis itu. Tapi... Wajahnya yang dipenuhi senyuman ramah mendadak terlihat khawatir saat ia melihat si gadis mungil membiarkan tubuhnya basah. _

_Payung putih miliknya diterbangkan angin. Sementara pemiliknya nampak tidak peduli. Tangannya meraih pegangan pagar. Melangkah melewatinya. _

_Mata mutiaranya menatap lurus bus yang baru saja menutup pintu. Tanpa disadari, langkah kakinya bertambah cepat. Decitan pagar yang terbuka dan kembali menutup tidak ia pedulikan . _

"_Naruto…!" Hinata mulai berlari._

"_Naruto!" Dan meneriakan nama pemuda itu berkali-kali._

_Sementara itu, Naruto yang berada dalam bus juga mulai berlari. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu keluar. Tangannya membuka pintu itu dengan terburu-buru. Matanya tertutup selama beberapa detik, menghindari tetesan air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk kulit pipinya. _

_Tapi… tidak mengapa. Hinata yang berada dari kejauhan sana, Hinata yang berlari dan mulai kehabisan napas disana, Hinata yang kedinginan, Hinata yang melawan deras hujan sampai ia terjatuh, adalah segalanya. _

_Hinata adalah si gadis aneh yang mau berteman dengannya, tidak seperti orang-orang yang menjauhinya. _

_Hinata begitu istimewa karena Hinata baik._

_Naruto menatap Hinata yang menunduk. Gadis itu tampak sedang menahan sakit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba berdiri. Pasti saat ini air mata terjatuh dari matanya. _

_Hinata dalah gadis tercengeng yang akan menangis saat ditinggal sendirian. _

_Sejak pertama Naruto bertemu dengan gadis itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata selalu takut sendirian. _

_Gadis mungil itu selalu menangis dan tubuhnya akan bergetar saat orang lain meninggalkannya. Gadis itu… selalu berjongkok dan menangis saat Neji meninggalkannya di kelas. Tentu saja karena sekolah Neji berbeda dengan sekolah Hinata. Lagipula, Neji sedang menghadapi ujian kelulusan. _

_Maka dari itu, Naruto selalu berdiri di depan kelas Hinata dan menatap Hinata sampai Hinata benar-benar tenang. Setelah itu Naruto akan masuk ke kelasnya dan pada akhirnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah ia dekat dengan Hinata, Naruto akan berdiri di luar kelas karena Naruto telah membolos selama satu jam pelajaran. Anko-_sensei_ menghukumnya._

_Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyalahkan Hinata. Atau kesal karena Hinata selalu berhasil membuat dia dihukum. Karena Naruto mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Ia sangat mengerti. Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Menangis tersedu._

_Hinata adalah gadis paling cengeng sedunia._

_Karena itu, Naruto sangat Memakluminya._

"_Aku akan kembali!" Teriak Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto. Air mata kembali menetes. _

"_Pulanglah!" Naruto kembali berteriak._

"_pulanglah! Aku tidak mau kau sakit!"_

"_Um," Hinata mengangguk. Lalu senyuman tergurat._

_Matanya menatap Naruto yang melambai. Berteriak dengan sangat keras bahwa dia akan kembali, bahwa dia akan cepat-cepat menemui Hinata saat dia pulang, di akhiri dengan Naruto yang mencium telapak tangannya, lalu meniupkannya ke arah Hinata berada. Membuat pipi gadis itu merona dan hatinya menghangat._

'_jangan melupakanku' Bisiknya. Tangannya mengusap air mata pada pipinya._

_Dari kejauhan, Naruto kembali berteriak._

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!" Seolah dia dapat membaca gerak bibir Hinata._

_Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai berdiri. _

_Tangannya terangkat dan memberikan Naruto lambaian perpisahan._

"Aku akan kembali satu minggu lagi." Neji-nii menutup kaca mobil. Suasana begitu sunyi. Aku tidak beranjak. Mataku menatap rumah besar yang ada di hadapanku. Perlahan, kakiku melangkah. Jalan raya sedang lenggang saat ini. Kakiku tetap melangkah. Udara yang kuhirup begitu segar. Langit berwarna jingga yang indah, gerimis membuat bajuku lembab, sandal jepitku basah dan kotor, tubuhku menggigil tapi hatiku menghangat.

Sama seperti hari itu, bunga masih terkatup, dan pintu pagar Naruto masih terkunci.

Aku berdiri di sana.

"Hei Nona!" Seorang berseragam petugas keamanan melambaikan tangan. Dia menatapku penuh dengan rasa kasihan, "berteduhlah disini," katanya.

Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Mataku menatap ujung jalan.

_Payung putihnya yang rusak membuat sebelah tubuh gadis itu basah kuyup._

_Hari ini adalah hari ke-15 Naruto pergi. Selama itu juga, Hinata akan berdiri di depan pintu pagar Naruto. Menatap lama ujung jalan. Barangkali Naruto akan datang hari ini. Atau besok, atau besoknya lagi. _

_Karena Naruto bilang akan kembali. _

_Naruto tidak pernah berbohong._

_Mungkin bukan hari ini._

_Jadi, Hinata pulang. Kembali menunggu Naruto keesokan harinya. Atau duduk di depan jendela kamarnya sampai sore._

_Suatu hari, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah Naruto._

_Seorang gadis turun dari mobil itu. Hinata yang selalu menunggu Naruto sangat terkejut. ia bahagia, meskipun ia ingin tahu siapa gadis itu.  
_

"_Bodoh! Cepat turun!" suaranya keras. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Seolah ia adalah gambar buram yang tidak oleh Hinata lihat._

_Hinata memegang erat payung putihnya yang rusak._

_Kakinya yang mungil ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi mendadak kakinya sulit di gerakan. Terutama saat suara tawa Naruto terdengar. Tawa yang ingin ia dengar sejak pemuda itu pergi. Tawa yang kemudian terhenti._

_Dan rambut Hinata menjadi sangat basah saat Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tiba- tiba, suara titik hujan menghilang. Tapi mata Hinata masih bisa melihat deras hujan di merasa dirinya mendadak tuli._

"_Aku merindukanmu," Dan dia hanya bisa mendengar suara Naruto._

_Payung terjatuh._

"H_ei, _Naruto!"

Aku terlonjak. Seperti seorang bodoh. Mataku mencari sumber suara itu. Suara perempuan yang sangat melengking.

Aku Ingin berlari dari tempat itu, ingin sekali. Tapi suara pintu yang digeser, serta ucapan salam seorang _security_, membuat aku membatu.

Naruto, pemuda itu… apakah, pemuda yang sama dengan Naruto yang kukenal?

"AYAH! JANGAN KABUR!" Kali ini aku mendengar suara yang khas anak kecil. Anak perempuan yang kira-berusia 7 tahun. Sesaat kemudian, suara tawa seorang bayi terdengar. Bayi itu berceloteh, meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang bayi itu katakan, tapi sepertinya… bayi itu juga sedang melarang ayahnya untuk pergi.

"Ayah akan kembali, okey!" Katanya. Suara tawa terdengar sangat renyah. Tawa yang masih sama dengan tawa Naruto yang aku kenal.

"Masuklah, nanti kalian sakit!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Momen ini… sama persis dengan momen 9 tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku akan kembali!"_

"_Pulanglah, aku tidak mau kau sakit!"_

"Naruto," bisikku.

Apakah dia masih sama seperti Naruto-kun yang dulu? Yang selalu mendengar suara pelanku walau kami berada di jarak yang cukup jauh?

Hm… Mungkin tidak. Bukankah aku yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang sangat menyedihkan? Gadis yang hidup hanya dengan tulang benulang, gadis yang memiliki luka bakar pada separuh wajahnya, gadis yang hanya memiliki beberapa helai rambut. Bahkan nyaris botak.

Jadi… Apakah… Naruto-_kun_, mengingatku?

Karena aku selalu mengingatnya.

* * *

_**Untuk Naruto-kun,**_

_**Hai, Naruto-kun.**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

_**Aku menulis surat ini, karena sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini.**_

_**Meskipun begitu, Aku harap, Naruto-kun akan menyisihkan waktu Naruto-kun untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin.**_

_**Jangan membeli ramen. Bukankah, Naruto-kun sudah berjanji untuk mulai menerapkan hidup sehat?**_

_**Aku ingat saat hari pertama Naruto-kun melakukan program diet. Naruto-kun sangat mencintai ramen daripada perut Naruto-kun yang mulai buncit. Naruto-kun bilang, bahwa Naruto-kun tidak ingin kalah dari Sai-san, kan? Karena Sai-san selalu memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata. **_

_**Naruto-kun selalu memaksaku untuk memarahi Naruto-kun, kalau Naruto-kun nakal dan memakan Ramen secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi pada akhirnya, Naruto-kun tetap memakan ramen. Dan malah memintaku untuk membelikan sekardus slimming tea.**_

_**Naruto-kun,**_

_**Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto-kun selalu bolos sekolah. Naruto-kun juga berhenti menjemputku di halte bus. Apa Naruto kun marah padaku?**_

_**Karena Naruto-kun tidak pernah membalas pesanku.**_

_**Naruto-kun juga tidak mau mengangkat teleponku.**_

_**Apa Naruto-kun baik- baik saja?**_

_**Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. **_

_**Dan bertanya banyak hal.**_

_**Apa Naruto-kun lupa padaku?**_

_**Hari ini, Kiba-kun datang ke rumahku. Dia bilang Naruto-kun juga tidak masuk latihan sepak bola.**_

_**Naruto-kun,**_

_**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…**_

_**Bolehkah aku menemuimu seusai sekolah, pada hari senin?**_

_**Tertanda, **_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**2008**_

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Hai, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic saya,

**Terutama pada:**

**Amexki chan, Uzunakimahendra4, durara, Rika Shimon, Restyviolet, Nervous,Utsukushhana-chan, imink chan, Yukori Kazaqi, DaehyukShin,Eigar Alinafiah,Flowers Lavender…**

Huhuhu… saya sedang menyukai fanfic yang hurt…

Adakah yang mau rekomendasiin saya lagu yang mellow, selow, galau.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih….


	3. Chapter 3

Saya sangat shock karena tidak ada yang memflame saya di Chapter dua kemarin.… hohoho

Backsong chapter ini, masih my memory, plus lagu milik yui, Tokyo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OoC, Typos, Pendek**

* * *

**Catatan:**

_Italic : Percakapan di masa lalu. _

_**Italic Bold: Surat milik Hinata yang dibuat bertahun-tahun lalu.**_

* * *

_**Untuk Naruto- **_**kun**_**,**_

_**Hai Naruto-**_**kun**_**…**_

_**Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih menuliskanmu surat, sementara aku tidak pernah mengirimkannya kepadamu.**_

_**Aku hanya merasa tidak memiliki kegiatan lagi. Apalagi, Naruto-**_**kun**_** belum juga masuk sekolah setelah satu minggu Naruto-**_**kun**_** tidak masuk tanpa keterangan, kata Kiba –**_**kun**_** begitu.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang beberapa hari terakhir.**_

_**Naruto-**_**kun**_** tahu? Neji-**_**nii**_** memberiku permen setiap hari- rasa stroberi dan **_**orange**_**. Neji-**_**nii**_** bilang, Neji-**_**nii**_** mulai menyukai Naruto-**_**kun**_**. Karena Naruto-**_**kun**_** sering menjagaku. **_

_**Mungkin lebih baik jika Neji-**_**nii**_** bilang, karena Naruto-**_**kun**_** sering menungguku menangis.**_

_**Aku pikir, Setelah Naruto-**_**kun**_** datang, aku akan langsung memberi permen itu. Jumlahnya ada tujuh permen, milik Naruto-**_**kun**_**, dan tujuh permen milikku. **_

_**Tapi yang paling penting, Naruto-kun tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi saat Naruto kun ingin menjemputku.**_

_**Neji-**_**nii**_** tidak akan galak lagi, percayalah…**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong… kapan Naruto-**_**kun**_** pulang?**_

_**Tertanda**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**2008**_

* * *

**Lari! **

Aku mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kepalaku. Kakiku mulai bergerak mundur. Aku melihat Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di dalam mobil mewahnya. Hampir saja dia melihat ke arahku. Beberapa menit, aku hanya berdiri dengan napas yang sulit kutarik dan kuhembuskan… Naruto tidak berubah. Jika boleh aku mengakui, sekarang ini... Naruto terlihat begitu memesona.

Dia mengenakan jas seperti yang sering di gunakan ayah saat akan pergi ke kantor. Warna jasnya coklat, dengan kemeja dalam berwarna krem. Dasi melilit dengan asal- asalan. Berkali- kali dia melihat arlogi miliknya.

Lucu sekali… Naruto-_kun_ yang sewaktu SMA sangat benci memakai dasi, saat ini malah mengenakan pakaian resmi.

Jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku sampai bisa mencium aroma parfumnya yang nyaman.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menatapnya.

Aku merasakan mataku memanas. Penglihatanku terasa mengembun.

Aku ingin sekali berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya- bertanya apakah dia juga merindukanku? Lalu berjalan beriringan, saling menggenggam tangan, menggerak-gerakan tangan kami ke depan dan ke belakang seperti yang sering kami lakukan saat menunggu bus datang, seperti dulu. Lalu-

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah dia akan se-pemberani itu, pada kenyataannya, saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, dengan keringat yang bertetesan, dan napas yang tidak teratur, Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, menggigit bibirnya, diam tidak menggerakkan kakinya walaupun selangkah, dan menangis sesenggukan. _

_Saat itu, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengacak rambut Hinata sampai rambut itu kusut.. tapi… tangis Hinata semakin tidak bisa ia kontrol. Membuat Naruto mendesah pelan. Lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata… diam untuk beberapa lama dan menikmati isakan Hinata yang memilukan._

"_Maafkan aku ya,"  
Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata. _

_Hari itu, memasuki musim semi. Hinata selalu berdiri di tepi rumahnya. Atau berdiri di rumah Naruto. Ia memandang ujung jalanan yang lengang. Sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. _

"_Um…" tapi Hinata selalu mendengarkan. Meskipun mata mereka tidak bertemu, tapi Naruto tahu, Hinata selalu mendengarnya, memberikannya maaf, memberikannya senyuman, dan… kehangatan. _

_Seperti saat ini-ketika dengan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata, Hinata terpekik, tubuhnya seperti melayang selama beberapaa detik, sandal yang ia kenakan terjatuh, lalu tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto memeluk Hinata. Dan Hinata menerima pelukan itu. Tangannya melilit di pinggang Naruto. Semakin lama semakin erat membuat Naruto berpura-pura terbatuk lalu tertawa saat Hinata bertanya apa Naruto kesakitan dengan wajah yang terlalu panik, menggemaskan._

_Tawa Naruto terhenti. Tangannya masih memegang pinggang Hinata._

"_Kakekku meninggal." Naruto bilang._

_Hinata tidak berkata apapun. _

"_Sakura-chan dan aku…" _

Sampai disini. Suara Naruto menguap. Aku berlari tunggang langgang. Terutama saat deru mobil milik Naruto terasa dekat di sebelahku.

Aku terus berlari. Tidak tahu apakah kakiku cukup panjang untuk dapat berlari dengan cepat-lalu kepalaku terasa sakit. Perutku terasa mual, aku hampir muntah saat kepalaku berusaha mencari apa yang waktu itu Naruto katakan. Sementara kakiku mulai memberat. Beberapa daun kuning berjatuhan, melayang-layang sejenak, lalu terjatuh pada tanah yang basah.

Aku berhenti berlari. Kepalaku menengadah. Dua ekor gelatik dengan kicauannya…tidak asing untukku.

Sepetinya, ujung bibirku terangkat. Aku hanya tidak yakin karena apa aku tersenyum. Tapi aku selalu kehilangan alasan saat senyumku semakin lebar.

Beberapa hari ini, saat aku terbangun, dan membuka jendela, aku juga selalu melihat dua burung gelatik. Rasanya… dulu dua burung itu juga selalu berada di sekitar rumahku. Meskipun mungkin bukan burung yang sama, tapi… burung yang terbang di depan kamarku juga selalu berjumlah dua. Dan setiap kali aku melihat burung-burung itu, tangan kurusku akan terulur. Menyentuh tempat dimana Naruto biasanya duduk. Ambang jendela kamarku.

Suara tawanya yang ceria terdengar sangat jelas. Seolah dia benar- benar di ruangan yang sama denganku.

Lalu aku akan mencari-carinya disetiap sudut kamar- bergerak cepat menuju pintu masuk, melongokan kepalaku ke lorong ruangan yang sunyi, lalu kembali berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka. Menatap rumah besar itu. Menunggu.

Bayangannya memenuhi ingatanku.

Pipiku terasa menghangat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa merindukannya. Dan masih bertanya-tanya dengan pertanyaan yang selalu sama.

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto untukku?

Kenapa dia selalu ada di sekitarku dalam bentuk yang tidak bisa aku sentuh?

Perlahan, tanganku terangkat. Membuat postur menggapai langit. Ingin menyentuh gambar wajah pria itu yang mulai terlukis di atas sana. Aku merasa menjadi seorang bodoh. Lalu aku berfikir, apa aku benar-benar -

"_Bodoh." suara gadis kecil itu begitu samar. Tapi pemuda yang tengah duduk di jendela mendengar suaranya. Naruto selalu tahu Hinata. Dia bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu walaupun gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang amat pelan. Naruto selalu mendengarnya. _

_Naruto berdiri disamping Hinata, melakukan hal yang sama dengannya._

_Menatap apa yang Hinata tatap- dua buah burung gelatik yang terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Kicauan burung-burung itu sangat berisik. Tapi Hinata tidak menutup telinganya. Jari-jarinya menggapai langit. Berpikir bahwa burung itu akan terbang ke arahnya, lalu bernyanyi di lengannya._

_Mula-mula Naruto tidak melakukan apa- apa. Matanya memandang langit. Tapi tanpa Hinata duga, tangannya memegang tangan mungil gadis pucat disampingnya._

"_Tanganmu kecil sekali," Naruto melepas pandangannya dari langit. Lalu memperhatikan tangan Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. _

_Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dari samping. Sinar senja membuat sisi wajahnya terang. Begitu menawan. Berkali-kali gadis itu menahan napasnya._

_Dia-Naruto tidak tahu, saat itu… Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti tumpukan _jelly_ yang terkena sinar matahari. Muka Hinata bersemu menyerupai warna tirai yang sedang digenggam tangan kiri gadis itu dengan sangat erat –merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti sedang berlomba dengan jarum jam yang bergerak tanpa henti, bahkan tubuhnya hampir menabrak kaca jendela yang terbuka._

_Kemudian suara Naruto terdengar. Hinata menunduk dengan sangat dalam. Pikirannya selalu kacau setiap kali suara tawa Naruto terdengar ringan._

"_Kau memang bodoh." _

_Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu tangan Naruto mencubit pipi tirus Hinata.._

"_Aku bilang kau jangan pernah menung-"_

"_Naruto-kun selalu menyuruhku untuk menunggu Naruto-_kun_ sebelumnya." Sela gadis itu._

_Sebelum Sakura-_san_ datang. Batin Hinata. _

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. _

_Hinata mengintip Naruto yang tidak bicara. Kemudian, kepala Naruto mengangguk._

"_Benar juga." Dia bilang. Lebih mirip seperti sebuah gumaman. Gadis itu langsung menunduk saat sadar baru saja dia sedikit keterlaluan. Karena saat ini… Naruto menjadi pendiam. Ada atmosfir yang tidak mengenakan. _

_Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada lagi dua burung gelatik di ranting- ranting pohon itu. Dia sadar, beberapa saat sebelumnya Hinata melupakan burung-burung itu. Kicauannya juga terabaikan. _

_Udara terasa menjadi sedikit lebih dingin. Angin menderu- deru. Hinata menahan napasnya saat pegangan Naruto menjadi begitu erat._

"_Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu menunggu,"_

_Hinata meringis kesakitan. Pegangan Naruto lebih mengerat. _

"_saat aku kembali, dan melihatmu berdiri sendirian di depan pagar rumahku, menatapku dengan mata_

_yang berair… membuatku merasa sangat jah-" _

"_Maafkan aku…" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dengan perlahan. _

_Naruto menatap Hinata._

"_aku janji tidak akan menunggu Naruto-kun lagi,"_

"_aku janji tidak akan membuat Naruto-kun khawatir,"_

"_aku tahu pasti aku sangat merepotkan,"_

"_aku… tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun merasa jahat- Naruto-kun sangat baik- Naruto-kun selalu menepati janji- jadi… aku tidak akan menunggu Naruto-kun lagi." Cerca Hinata._

_Mata mereka bertemu… Hinata menunggu kalimat berikutnya, karena dia tidak mengerti._

"_Hinata, aku…. Sakura dan aku…"_

"_Jangan teruskan!" Suara Hinata cukup keras. Membuat Naruto mundur satu langkah. Menatap gadis mungil yang mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum._

"_kumohon…" katanya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar normal. Hinata mendengar banyak hal mengenai gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut yang membuatnya takjub dan iri, gadis yang saat mata beningnya bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ milik gadis itu-begitu indah dan jujur. _

_Meskipun suaranya sangat keras saat berbicara dengan Naruto, dan kepribadiannya kasar. Tapi… ketika mata Hinata menatap cara gadis itu memandang Naruto tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto, di sana… ada begitu banyak perasaan yang tertahan. Begitu banyak emosi yang mendesak untuk keluar, dan Hinata tahu persis. Karena Hinata merasa ada persamaan antara dia dan Sakura._

_Menyukai Naruto Uzumaki_

_Apalagi… Sakura terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Sakura. Tentu saja… tentu saja… perasaan Sakura-_san_ lebih lama dan lebih dulu dari perasaan Hinata, kan? Benar kan?_

Sakura menyukai Naruto. Aku rasa aku mulai mengingat gadis itu. Gadis yang cantik dan menyukai pakaian berwarna merah. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan menarik tanganku, mengajakku bergabung dengannya dan Naruto… dan kemudian kami bertiga, bersahabat. Benarkah dulu kami… bersahabat?

Aku tersentak.

Suara klakson yang nyaring terdengar berkali- kali.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan.

Suara itu… Naruto, kah?

_Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang berambut pirang berteriak- teriak. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, hari itu hari pertama gadis itu menginjakan kakinya di Newyork._

_Temari-_san_ mengajaknya ke sebuah toko bunga terkenal. Hinata hanya membeli satu tangkai bunga matahari. Lalu tiba-tiba saat kakinya melangkah, suara klakson terdengar nyaring. Lalu… menabraknya dengan sangat keras. Tubuh Hinata sempat melayang dan terbanting ke pembatas jalan. Tangannya terkepal. Bunga matahari yang ia genggam hilang. Lalu ketika matanya terbuka…_

"_Naruto-kun,"_

_Naruto-kun disana-di sampingnya. Keringat Naruto bertetesan. Orang-orang berduyun di belakang Naruto. Di sepanjang jalan, senja yang memerah nampak begitu indah. Ada beberapa kelompok burung yang terbang meninggi. Seperti pada lukisan _sunset_ yang ia kagumi. Tapi mata Hinata yang sedikit menutup hanya ingin melihat Naruto. Meskipun wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Digantikan dengan muka _horror_ temari-san. Air matanya mengalir deras._

_Mulanya, Hinata kebingungan. Tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakan. Bau amis masuk ke penciumannya. Begitu menyengat. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap langit dengan mata yang sulit dikerjapkan. Dan tubuh yang terasa kaku dan sakit._

_Suara riuh membuat Hinata penasaran…kepalanya bergerak ke samping dengan gerakan kaku. Tapi… sekali lagi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Berbicara dengan bahasa asing- saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sebagian dari mereka membekap mulut mereka dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Sebagian lagi berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan dengan bahasa mereka. _

_Hinata bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya yang terdengar begitu keras. Paru-paruya sulit difungsikan. Sampai Hinata menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernapas… matanya yang akan tertutup mengerjap berusaha agar tetap terbuka. Bunga matahari tergeletak beberapa langkah dari arah tubuhnya berada, Mahkotanya hancur, tangkainya terpisah, dan bunga itu terinjak-injak._

_Bibirnya membentuk gerakan sunyi. Suaranya yang sangat pelan tenggelam di antara suara-suara orang yang mengerumuninya._

_Tidak lama kemudian Hinata terbatuk. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Ia merasa punggunya kedinginan._

_Senja yang jingga menggelap._

* * *

Begitu mataku terbuka, aku selalu merasa baru terbangun. Kamarku sunyi… tentu saja. Karena aku tinggal sendirian.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari pertama aku terbangun, selimut hangat menyelimutiku sampai ke pertengahan perutku. Tirai terbuka dengan sangat lebar-sampai aku merasa hangat. Lalu hidungku mencium aroma menyenangkan dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Dengan tangan yang memegang kepalaku yang kesakitan, aku mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan kamarku… langkahku terhuyung. Tapi kaki-kaki ku tetap menjauh dari kamarku yang nyaman.

Aroma itu semakin menyengat dan menyenangkan… sampai aku merasa ingin berlari lalu menerobos pintu yang ada di depanku. Pintu dapurku.

"Ayah, apakah tante akan segera bangun?" suara itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku terpaku di ambang pintu dapur yang ternyata terbuka sedikit agak lebar. Seorang anak kecil tengah melap piring dengan kain berwarna putih. Satu orang lagi adalah pria dewasa yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengaduk sesuatu dari kepala pria itu bergerak ke arah sampingnya.

"Ayano… jangan memasukan bawang daun yang belum ayah cuci." Mataku repleks bergerak ke arah kiri si pria dewasa, seorang bayi tengah menggenggam bawang daun.

Bayi itu tertawa saat pria dewasa di sampingnya mengambil dengan paksa bawang daun yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Tapi bayi itu malah membuang bawang itu ke arah wajah si pria dewasa.

"Ayano jangan nakal!" teriak anak perempuan itu. Dia meletakkan lapnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah terhentak ke arah bayi yang masih tertawa.

"Ayano!"

"Jangan berteriak kepada adikmu, Megumi" ucap pria itu sambil menggendong bayi mungil.

"Tapi Ayano nakal."

"Ayano baik." Ayano bilang.

Aku menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tembok…

Apakah aku bermimpi? Ini pasti mimpi.

Seseorang tidak mungkin berada di rumahku. Tidak, buka seseorang, tapi… tiga orang. Siapa mereka? Ah, aku tahu dengan pria itu… itu pasti Naruto. Tapi… apa yang Naruto lakukan?

Tanganku mengepal di dada kiriku yang berdegup kencang.

"Tante sudah bangun?"

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Ceritanya saya ingin cepat- cepat menamatkan fanfic ini. Ada beberapa-bahkan banyak hal yang belum jelas. Dan saya juga belum membuatkan gendre comfortnya di dua chapter sebelumnya, jadi…chapter depan di pastikan akan sedikit fluffy…

Terimakasih kepada reader-san yang membaca, meninggalkan review juga.

Fanficnya sudah update, terimakasih juga atas saran lagu galaunya Sementara saya save karena kuota internet saya tidak cukuuuuup, dan juga terimakasih buat yang mem-fav dan mengikuti fanfic ini… saya masih belum percaya saya belum kena flame… saya berharap tidak akan ada flame di kotak review saya… hehehe

terimakasih saya persembahkan untuk,

**Nervous, Razioaray, Restyviolet, stchovarry, hesti hyuuga chan, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Guest 1, ma, , guest 2, Yukori Kazaki, flowers Lavender, naabaka, amexki chan, Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hallo, maaf saya mengupdate chapter ini sangat lambat dari biasanya. Dan maaf juga untuk beberapa reader-san yang tidak begitu paham dengan pendeskrifsiannya. Sebenernya, fanfic ini memang sedikit beda dengan ff saya sebelumnya. Saya tidak memberi tanda untuk keterangan waktu atau setting waktu. Sebenernya saya menandainya dengan pergantian hurup tegak ke italic, atau sebaliknya. Tapi karena kekurangan saya dalam menulis pendeskripsian akhirnya banyak yang tidak faham.. gomen ne.**_

_**O iya, barang kali ada beberapa reader-san yang ketika membaca, hurupnya ternyata tegak semua. Sebenarnya, memang ada beberapa HP yang tidak mendukung tanda italic. Jadi tulisannya pasti tampak tegak. Dan pastinya akan sangat bingung membedakan perubahan alur ff ini.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OoC, Typos, Pendek, Naruto's Point of View, dan sedikit Hinata's Point of View.**

**Catatan:**

_Italic : Percakapan di masa lalu. _

_**Italic Bold: Surat milik Hinata yang dibuat bertahun-tahun lalu.**_

* * *

Dia adalah murid kelas satu, _kouhai_ku. Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku pikir, dia sangat lucu.

Dia sangat pendiam dan cengeng.

Setiap kali Neji-_senpai_-seorang alumni SMA tempat aku belajar yang terkenal- meninggalkannya di pintu kelas, dia akan menangis sangat kencang sampai-sampai semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan terganggu.

Tapi gadis itu seperti tidak peduli. Bahkan, dia akan semakin mengkencangkan suara tangisnya, dan pada akhirnya, dia akan dibiarkan diluar.

Lalu aku akan tetap memperhatikannya lewat kaca jendela kelasku.

Dia sangat manis. Dia aneh. Tapi dia sangat manis.

Dia memiliki rambut yang indah. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dan panjang. Dia selalu membiarkan helaiannya tergerai.

Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi sekecil peri dalam dongeng _Peterpan_, atau lebih kecil lagi, lalu aku akan terbang kepadanya, dan tidur diantara helaian rambut gadis itu dengan nyenyak. Karena rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut dan hangat.

Suatu hari, ketika hujan tiba, aku melihatnya lagi. Aku sangat ingin mengenalnya.

Sampai beberapa waktu lalu aku bertanya pada Neji-_senpai_, Aku sengaja mendatangi universitasnya, dan menunggu kelasnya berakhir hingga aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia sangat dingin. Aku harus benar-benar bersabar bahkan untuk mengetahui siapa nama gadis lucu yang sudah berhari-hari aku perhatikan.

Seharusnya aku bertanya saja pada _kouhai_ yang sekelas dengannya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku ini kan populer di kalangan _kouhai-kouhai_ kecentilan di kelas gadis itu.

Dan setelah beberapa jam aku menunggu Neji-_senpai_, pada akhirnya aku mendapat satu informasi penting.

Nama gadis itu ternyata adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dan dia adalah sepupu Neji-_senpai_.

Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk mengetahui hal sesederhana itu. Karena Neji-_senpai_ menyuruhku untuk bergulat dengannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak keberatan karena aku sudah terlatih. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang getir saat aku berhasil membuat sebelah pipinya membiru.

Suatu hari, aku melihatnya di halte bus. Awalnya aku selalu berpikir bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang berangkat paling pagi. Tapi saat mataku menangkap sosoknya, aku pikir aku terlalu percaya diri.

Gadis itu berada beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Dia membelakangiku. tentu saja dia tidak pernah tahu keberadaanku. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Dia tetap cantik.

Tangannya memainkan payung. Sesekali dia menaikan payung itu ke udara, lalu menggerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Aku tertawa berkali-kal di tempatku berdiri. Beberapa ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak yang akan berangkat bekerja melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli dan tetap memperhatikan pergerakan gadis itu.

Dia terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Dia menaiki bus yang sama denganku. Gerakannya begitu tergesa saat orang-orang masuk. Dia tersenyum saat Neji-_senpai_ duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan menangis lagi kalau aku pergi, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, karena aku ada ujian." kata Neji-_senpai_.

Hinata mengangguk.

Dan ia melambai saat Neji turun terlebih dahulu.

Aku tetap memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia masih belum tahu.

Hari itu masih sangat pagi, aku bahkan tidak melihat satu muridpun di jalan menuju sekolah, lalu dengan cepat aku membiarkan payungku terbang. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku selalu bertemu gadis aneh saat hujan turun." Aku bilang. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dan bersikap seolah ketidaksopananku adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar. Meskipun aku sadar ini sangat kurang ajar.

Mukanya memerah. Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh saat tubuhku memaksanya untuk memberikan ruang. Kami sempat bertatapan walau hanya beberapa detik. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit membuatku terhibur. Dia merasa malu dan kemudian dia menunduk.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa. Dia benar-benar aneh. Mukanya menjadi begitu merah dan menggemaskan saat berdekatan denganku. Aku hanya bisa membekap mulutku dan kemudian-

"Hey, kita satu sekolah!" berteriak dengan antusias. Membuat gadis mungil itu terperanjat dan menatapku dengan _horror_. Aku sudah bilang dia itu aneh, kan?

"Aku harap kau orang baik. Aku tidak punya payung dan aku tidak mau dihukum." Aku bilang.

"a-aku punya du-dua payung, kok." katanya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat mendengar suaranya yang imut dan gagap.

Kemudian aku kehilangan kontrol. Tanganku terasa sangat gatal. Dan aku ingin sekali mencubitnya. Oh, tentu saja aku benar-benar mencubitnya.

Tanganku mungkin adalah tangan yang tidak berperasaan karena aku mencubitnya dengan sangat keras. Sampai- sampai mukanya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Haha.

Aku berdehem.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab. Tangannya terus berkutat dengan tas selempangnya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa namanya. Tapi apa salahnya dengan sedikit berbasa-basi. Semua orang melakukannya.

Dan karena dia sepertinya sibuk dengan benda yang dikeluarkannya-sebuah payung putih- jadi aku mencolek sisi pinggangnya. Dia terperanjak dan memelototiku sebentar. lalu menunduk dalam lagi.

"Hi-Hinata." jawabnya. Dia tergagap lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Kelas dua IPA."

Payung putih milik Hinata terbuka. Aku tersenyum lebar. Dan aku tidak yakin, apakah ini benar, atau tidak tapi aku sepertinya melihat matanya melebar juga.

"_Ne_… kau sepertinya masih kelas satu,ya?" aku kembali bersikap seolah aku tidak tahu.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku mengangguk-angguk lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku panik. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku lalu menggerutu kesal.

'Sial aku tidak bawa jam punya si _teme_. Dia pasti akan marah.' Aku sedikit menggerutu. Dan berlari saja aku tidak lupa memberinya satu lambaian perpisahan.

Hari berikutnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku baru tahu kalau dia sangat cengeng. Saat itu, Neji-senpai tidak mengantarnya. Dia sendirian di dalam bus. Dan dia menangis tersedu. Berkali-kali dia ditegur oleh orang tua yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia memang berhenti menangis. Tapi isakannya sangat runtun.

Aku yang selalu duduk di bangku bus paling belakang, pada akhirnya berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri Hinata. Hinata masih terisak. Tangannya yang mungil terkepal dengan kuat. Dan dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang tahu bahwa dirinya tersesat dan berada disekitar orang-orang jahat.

"Kau cengeng," aku melepas jaketku dan menutup kepalanya dengan itu. Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan cukup erat.

"Kakekku selalu melakukannya." Kataku, aku kemudian membuka kembali jaketku dan dia menatapku. Mukanya sangat mengerikan sehabis menangis. Hidungnya sangat merah. Matanya juga merah. Terlebih dia menatapku dengan mata yang seperti akan meloncat.

"Sebenarnya, Kakekku tidak hanya akan menutupi seluruh mukaku dan meletakan tangannya ke pundakku, tapi juga-" aku sengaja menggantung kalimatku, dan melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Kakekku juga mengelus dadaku dan mencium kedua pipiku."

"Eh?"

Matanya membulat. Ia buru-buru melepas tanganku yang berada di pundaknya dan menggeser letak duduknya.

Aku menahan tawaku dan memasang muka serius sekali lagi. Sebenarnya pura-pura serius sih. Dia sangat lugu dan gampang dibodohi. Aku kasihan juga kepadanya. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Jadi, kau mau? Kau mau aku usap dadanya dan aku cium kedua pipinya?" bisikku dengan suara pelan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan aku tertawa keras.

"Aku bercanda. Ha ha, kau seharusnya melihat wajah jelekmu di kaca spion!"

"Ti-tidak lucu." dia memukul pundakku sekali, lalu memalingkan mukanya keluar jendela.

"Tapi kau lucu, Hyuuga Hinata-_chan_."

"…"

"Besok aku akan menunggumu di halte bus lagi. Aku harap kau akan menangis lagi,"

"Hm?"

"Aku harap kau menangis lagi karena aku sangat ingin melakukan apa yang selalu kakekku lakukan saat aku menangis." Aku mengusap dadaku sendiri. lalu mencium jari telunjukku dan menyentuhkannya ke dua pipiku sendiri. menakut-nakutinya.

Dia memerah lagi. Tapi kali ini aku sangat panik. Karena selain wajahnya yang memerah, dia juga pingsan. Kepalanya menabrak pundakku dengan sangat keras. Dan aku bisa mencium wangi shamponya yang manis seperti permen karet.

Aku rasa aku menyukai gadis yang aneh ini, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Hatiku… berdebar.

* * *

_**Untuk Naruto-**_**kun**_**,**_

_**Kenapa Naruto-kun membatalkan**_**perjodohan**_** Naruto-**_**kun**_**dengan Sakura-chan? Apakah ini karena aku? Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto-**_**kun**_** melakukannya. **_

_**Kemarin… aku rasa aku terlalu kesal dan aku tidak pernah berniat mengatakannya. Maksudku, aku memang menyukai Naruto-**_**kun**_**. Tapi Naruto-**_**kun**_** boleh berpura-pura tidak mendengar pengakuan bodohku pada Naruto-**_**kun**_**. **_

_**Tapi…tidak seharusnya Naruto-**_**kun**_** berbohong. Meskipun aku sangat senang mendengarnya; bahwa Naruto-**_**kun**_** juga sangat menyukaiku tapi… bukankah Naruto-**_**kun**_** menyukai Sakura-**_**chan**_**? Iya, kan? **_

_**Naruto-**_**kun**_**tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan Sakura-chan. Karena Sakura-chan sangat menyukai Naruto-**_**kun**_**.**_

_**Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau berbohong. Sebagai manusia biasa, aku memang pernah sangat egois. Aku memang menyukai Naruto-**_**kun**_** dan berharap Naruto-**_**kun**_** menolak perjodohan itu.**_

_**Tapi aku tahu Naruto-**_**kun**_** akan tetap menjalankan perjodohan itu nanti. Bukankah Kakek Jiraiya meminta hal itu? **_

_**Dan untuk kesalahan yang kita lakukan… aku rasa Naruto-kun tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku juga tidak akan mengingatnya. Karena kesalahan ini, tidak seharusnya terjadi kalau aku bisa mengontrol diri.**_

_**Naruto-**_**kun**_**, **_

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kita berdua berpura-pura lupa,**_

_**Maukah Naruto-**_**kun**_** mengingat? Bahwa aku menyayangi Naruto-**_**kun**_**. **_

_**Tertanda, **_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**2008**_

* * *

Anak itu menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan. Maksudku… kenapa aku tidak berbicara? Kenapa kaki-kakiku tidak mau bergerak? kenapa pipiku terasa hangat dan basah?

Kenapa… hatiku terasa aneh?

Naruto… senyumannya, begitu nyata.. air matanya juga nyata.

Dia diam di ujung sana, pisau yang ia genggam terjatuh begitu saja, menyebabkan bunyi yang nyaring. Aku nyaris tertawa, dia sangat konyol dengan clemek merah muda berenda yang ia kenakan. Dia sangat konyol dengan rambutnya yang rapi… tapi dia terlihat lebih tampan. Aku berdegup dan tubuhku bergetar.

Kedua anaknya menatap kami silih berganti. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kakiku mulai bergerak, sejak kapan aku berdiri di dekat Naruto? Sejak kapan tanganku yang sangat kurus menyentuh pipinya yang basah? Basah? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa… kami berdua menangis? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan… aku berani memeluknya dengan sangat protektif.

Aku merasa… ini saatnya aku bangun. Aku harus menampar pipiku dan tersadar, aku terlalu banyak tidur.

Tapi, air yang menitik pada tanganku bukanlah hal yang benar-benar terasa nyata seperti dalam mimpi. Jadi…

"Kau sangat kurus," dia bilang.

"kemana rambut indahmu yang harum?"

"…"

"tapi… aku tetap menyukaimu." Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Aku terkejut dan memundurkan kakiku selangkah. Tapi dia menarikku dengan tangannya yang kekar.

Dan aku merasakan beban pada pundakku. Kepalanya menyandar di bahuku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku juga menangis.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang, bahwa kau akan pergi begitu lama."

Aku memejamkan mataku, memeluknya sangat erat. Dan berharap dia akan memaafkanku.

Aku hanya tidak tahu apakah aku akan kuat, saat aku tahu bahwa dia- dijodohkan dengan Sakura, saat aku menyadari perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, saat aku tahu dia juga memliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sakura, aku merasa aku tidak harus kembali. Tapi kepalaku tiba-tiba begitu sakit. Ada beberapa ingatan yang muncul kepermukaan. Dan aku masih perlu merapikannya.

Ingatan buram yang sulit aku lihat. Yang kemudian menjadi jelas.

Ingatan saat kami berdua memakai gaun pengantin.

Di sana aku melihat diriku yang masih remaja berdiri di antara keluargaku. Bersama Naruto yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Perutku tampak sedikit besar. Di sampingku Sakura tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Kiba, seseorang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Naruto telah menikah. Aku mencoba mengingat lagi… tapi tidak bisa.

"Setiap hari aku menunggumu seperti seorang idiot," Katanya. Dia memelukku lebih erat.

"…"

"aku… merindukanmu,Hinata-chan."

"…"

Tapi sejenak kemudian. Dia melepas pelukanku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dia juga melap air matanya, dia tersenyum, meraih bayi perempuan kepangkuannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang dikuatkan.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. " dia bilang. Aku ingin bertanya. Ada banyak yang ingin aku tahu. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa mengetahuinya sampai aku benar-benar bertanya kepadanya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Aku harus segera pulang.. Sakura-"

"-menungguku."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu bibirku terbuka..

"Aku pikir, aku adalah istrimu."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menengok ke arahku. Pandangannya sulit kuartikan.

"Aku pikir baru saja aku melihat diriku berdiri di sebelahmu dengan mengenakan _kimono_ putih." Aku merasa kesulitan bicara.

Aku tahu, sekarang aku tengah menangis. Aku merasakan air mataku sendiri terjatuh ke kakiku yang kedinginan.

"Aku pikir kita sudah menikah. Lalu, Sakura-chan? Apakah…APAKAH DIA ISTRIMU JUGA?"

"KENAPA AKU SEPERTI INI?! ADA APA DENGANKU NARUTO-KUN?!"

Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Kepalaku sangat sakit dan aku mulai berteriak-teriak seperti kehilangan kewarasanku.

Aku menatap kedua anak itu. Megumi bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto dan berbisik.

"Mama marah pada kita, pa. Mama pasti marah karena kita bohong. Pa…" Megumi berbisik. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya berdiri. Bayi mungil di pangkuannya menangis ketakutan.

"Gomen…gomen… gomen." bisikku. Tanganku terulur pada bayi perempuan itu.

tapi anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

"Pulang…Ayano ingin mama Sakula…Mama Sakula… Mama Sakula!" teriak anak itu.

Naruto mengusap kepala anaknya yang menangis. Dan kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meminta maaf. Matanya yang kebiruan menatapku.

"Belum waktunya Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto.

Tanganku masih terangkat di udara, saat pintu tertutup.

* * *

TBC

* * *

WAAH kompliknya! sangat melenceng dari chapter sebelumnya… pasti reader-san berpikir bahwa saya sangat memaksakan Fanfic ini. Tapi… inilah kerangka awal FF saya. Dan saya tidak akan merubahnya.

Untuk teka-teki FF ini, saya akan segera memperjelasnya di beberapa chapter mendatang. Mungkin saya akan memperjelaskannya melalui sudut pandang Naruto seperti pada chapter ini. Dan, saya tidak bosan untuk mengatakan terimakasih saya,

Terimakasih dan maafkan saya.

Terutama pada: _**Akatsuki Hotaru, Utsukush Hana-Chan, manguni, naabaka, amu-b, hanazonorin444, Restyviolet, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Amexki-chan, MangetsuNaru.**_

Jujur saya merasa jahat pas baca review reader-san. Saya ketawa ketiwi baca review reader-san yang kepuyeng-an setelah baca FF saya… hehe

Terimakasih telah membaca.


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf telah membingungkan reader-san. Huhu, saya sangat terharu ternyata walau kebingungan reader-san tetap membaca dan bahkan memberi saya review .

jadi, karena saya kena wb, dan saya tidak mau membuat reader-san bingung, saya dengan tidak percaya diri memberikan chapter ini sebagai chapter terakhir. Saya sudah benar-benar stuck!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_** Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Typo, pendek, sinetronness(?) pemaksaan(?)**_

* * *

Ketika aku menutup mata, ada begitu banyak ingatan yang memasuki kepalaku.

Ingatan-ingatan itu masih menyerupai gambar buram. Dan ingatan itu muncul setiap kali aku menatap tempat-tempat yang dahulu pernah aku kunjungi.

Seperti pagi ini. Aku membuka mataku, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Dan memikirkan beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kepalaku sakit saat aku terlalu bersi keras.

Aku menatap jendela yang lupa aku tutup. Ingatanku mulai bekerja. Aku melihat diriku sendiri disana… dan Naruto juga berada di sana. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Karena aku tahu, yang ada di hadapanku adalah masa laluku. Ingatanku yang perlahan kembali.

Aku mulai menegakkan tubuhku dan duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungku di kepala tempat tidur

Aku melihat diriku yang menangis. Dan Naruto yang menatapku tidak percaya.

"_A-aku tahu Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan,"_

"_tapi, aku menyukai… Naruto-kun,"_

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto-kun menjadi berbeda semenjak Sakura-chan datang. Aku merasa kesepian, aku ingin tetap bersama-Naruto-kun, berangkat sekolah beriringan, tertawa bersama dan bergandengan tangan, lalu jika Naruto-kun telat pulang, aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun di depan rumah, lalu kita akan pergi bersama, dan bermain bersama seperti seorang anak-anak, kita akan memainkan gelembung sabun di halaman rumah, kita akan makan sore di Ichiraku, lalu Neji-nii akan memarahiku dan menjewer telinga Naruto-kun karena Naruto-kun telat mengantarku pulang. Aku- aku sangat merindukan Naruto-kun, kenapa Naruto-kun berubah…hik hik"_

_Naruto memeluk Hinata._

"_Aku…aku tidak mau Naruto-kun bersama Sakura."_

"_Aku akan bersamamu.."_

Lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain dan… aku tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi tapi aku tersenyum karena ternyata walaupun terasa seperti menonton tayangan remaja, aku sangat menyukai ingatanku. Mereka berciuman. Dan melakukan hal lain yang membuat pipiku memerah.

Kemudian ingatan itu tiba-tiba meluap seperti embun menjelang siang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menggerakan kakiku. Tapi saat ini aku sudah duduk di ambang jendela dan menatap rumah Naruto dari sini. Saat tiba-tiba Neji dan Tenten berdiri di belakangku.

"Oh, sayangku," Tenten berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Dia terisak saat memelukku. Dan perlahan aku membalas pelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tenten melakukan ini padaku. Tapi hal ini membuatku semakin sulit bernafas. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis dan menenggelamkan mukaku kepermukaan bantal. Karena aku merasa sangat menyedihkan.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat pintu yang tertutup. Hanya aku dan Tenten yang berada di ruangan itu. Tenten melepas pelukannya yang hangat dan dia membimbingku untuk duduk di ranjangku yang besar. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengusap air mataku dan mengelus kepalaku,

"kau sangat kurus, tapi kau masih tampak cantik meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin melihat rambutmu yang cantik," dia berusaha tersenyum dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya dari raut muka. Tapi air matanya tetap mengalir dan semakin deras saat aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku berusaha mengunjungimu saat pertama kali kau sudah sampai di Tokyo dari Neji-kun,"

"tapi aku kesulitan mencari waktu luang karena Nana dan Kiseki terlalu merepotkan," dia sedikit terkikik lalu kami berdua terdiam. Aku mempermainkan ujung bajuku. Dan Tenten tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain mengusap kepalaku yang mbut muai di tumbuhi rambut halus.

"kau sudah ingat?" dia menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak semua hal." Aku mengaku. Aku memang mengingat semuanya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin apa kah aku benar-benar telah mengingat semua hal?

Aku menatap Tenten yang mengangguk maklum.

"Jangan dipaksakan, waktu selalu berhasil membawa kenangan yang terlupakan," dia tersenyum dan aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Dia berubah. Dia terlihat keibuan. Lalu aku mengangguk dan diam lagi.

Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa terus membiarkan waktuku habis dengan perasaan yang membuatku lebih sakit.

"Tenten-_neechan_,"

"Hn?"

"Apakah aku pernah menikah dengan Naruto?"

"Kenapa aku bisa Hilang ingatan?"

"Aku merasa sangat bingung dan sakit, aku mengingat banyak hal kemarin dan pagi ini. Tapi aku masih merasa tidak cukup… banyak pertanyaan dan aku kesulitan mencari jawabannya."

"Apakah aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto, apakah Megumi adalah anakku? "

"Kenapa… Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa? kenapa… Sakura-san ada di rumah Naruto?"

Tenten tidak menjawab. Dia menghela napas. Dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan tatapan Naruto saat itu.

Dan aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

* * *

Minggu ini aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Aku sudah menelepon Neji-_nii_ dan aku katakan padanya mungkin aku perlu sedikit jalan-jalan. Dia melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap duduk di dalam rumah.

Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi jauh dan dia mengancamku akan membawaku kembali ke Newyork. Aku mengalah. Berpura-pura patuh. Tapi aku sudah mengenakan pakaian luar dan aku sudah berada di tepi jalan. Aku tersenyum. Topi besarku kurasa cukup berguna untuk menyembunyikan diriku kalau ternyata Neji-nii datang mencariku.

Aku menatap langit yang begitu cerah saat aku mendongak, udara yang hangat, juga kelopak bunga yang baru saja mekar.

Aku sangat merindukan ini.

Aku mendengar suara tangisan dari rumah Naruto, lalu aku berjalan. Meraba pagar tinggi, dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Aku melihat Megumi yang menangis histeris, dan Naruto yang mencoba merengkuh anak itu walau ia sedikit kewalahan dengan berontakannnya.

Dari sudut lain aku melihat Sakura yang memeluk Ayano dengan protektif, mereka semua menangis, dan aku juga… menangis.

"Aku ingin mama segera pulang,"

"Kenapa mama menjadi jelek?"

"Bukankah ayah bilang mama hanya pergi beristirahat?"

"Kenapa mama tidak mengingat Megumi? Padahal sebelum mama pergi, ayah bilang suster yang mengikat mama akan mengembalikan mama secepatnya, tapi kenapa mama… mama!" Anak itu melihatku. Dia berlari dan meng hambur ke arahku.

Aku berkedip, air mata jatuh menitik, dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berada di dalam rumah Naruto, yang aku tahu, Naruto mulai berdiri di sana, Sakura terlihat terkejut dan tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lalu ikut menghambur ke arahku, Ayano menangis karena dia ketakutan, dan Naruto tidak melakukan pergerakan. Dia diam, menatapku, dan air matanya terus mengalir.

Aku merasa pelukan di perutku semakin mengerat, Megumi membenamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya di perutku, Sakura mulai melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan perasaan haru. Aku merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini… tapi aku merasakannya lagi. Perasaan senang yang seolah memeluk hatiku erat.

Aku merasa pulang dan di sambut. Meskipun aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu, aku harus diam untuk beberapa saat. Merasakan udara hangat yang membuat mataku terasa berair terus menerus…

"Papa menyuruhku berbohong ma," Megumi meremas bajuku, awalnya aku merasa berada di dunia yang tidak tepat, dan aku ingin berlari dari sini. Tapi kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakan, sementara tenganku terus bergerak di kepala Megumi berkali-kali, mengelusnya.

"papa bilang, suster yang membawa mama akan cepat mengembalikan mama setelah mama cukup istirahat, tapi aku harus menunggu mama setiap hari di tepi jalan, "

Dia terisak.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Bahwa mataku mungkin mengalami kesalahan karena Megumi terlihat begitu mirip denganku, dan pasti kepalaku sudah benar-benar rusak karena aku berpikir bahwa aku melihat kiba di sini. Dan saat ini kiba tengah mencium kepala Sakura.

Naruto tidak pernah berusaha untuk bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Aku menghela nafas. Aku sangat lelah.

"Apa ada yang mau menjelaskan? Aku takut aku akan mati sekarang," kataku. Kulihat Sakura meraih tanganku. Dia mendudukanku di sebuah kursi di halaman rumah. Megumi berlari kearah naruto. Lalu kepalaku terasa sakit saat Sakura mulai berbicara.

Aku memang benar-benar telah menikah dengan Naruto…

Ayah tidak menyetujui hubungan kami dan membawaku ke Newyork, memisahkanku dengan keluarga kecilku, Megumi yang berusia enam tahun dan Ayano yang berusia satu tahun saat itu.

Aku mengalami kecilakaan dan sempat kembali ke Tokyo.

Aku pernah mengalami gangguan ingatan setelah kecelakaan yang aku alami di Newyork.

Sakura dan Kiba adalah pasangan suami istri yang sering meluangkan waktu liburnya di rumah besar Naruto. Dan Ayano meyukai Sakura bahkan memanggilnya mama.

Dan mereka semua membohongiku.

Tapi… tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa senang saat ini.. dengan bumbungan air mata dan perasaan bahagia yang meletup, aku memandangi mereka satu-persatu. Lalu aku merasa bibirku yang bergetar terangkat, aku tersenyum.

"Tadaima," kataku hampir tidak terdengar.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Terimakasih, telah membaca. Maaf sangat mengecewakan dan tidak jelas. Saya memang tidak jago menulis fanfic yang multichapter-oneshoot juga-, dan karena itu juga, banyak ff yang saya terlantarkan… hukhuk..

Saya akan tetap menulis ff NH Oneshot berikutnya-kalo penyakit WB saya sembuh-

Terimakasih kepada:

Guest1, Hanazonorin444, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Princess minmie, utsukushi hana-chan, I love naruhina, Niizuma Ejji, flowers Lavender, amu-b, Hyunami NaruNata,Katsushika Arisa, naruhinaholic, mangetsuNaru, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Restyviolet, amexki chan, Widarsi, Uzumaki hinat, Hyuuga Diva Lavender-Hime, Guest2.

Maafkan saa sekali lagi saya sangat mengecewakan reader-san. TERIMAKASIH dan MAAF juga saya ucapkan untuk readersandan teman-teman author yang telah memFav dan Follow FF ini, saya terharu!

Terimakasih telah membaca


End file.
